Dangerous
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Unfortunately for Kagome, she was failing school. So her mother was sending her to Canada to live her aunt, uncle and insulting cousin until she graduated, which wasn't for another two years.
1. Welcome!

Everything in _italics_ is in another language

* * *

Kagome had not seen her cousin since Christmas seven years ago, when she was going through her goth phase and wore nothing but black.

Heather was not the nicest person, but the miko put up with it because she was family.

And she put up with the presents. Every year there would be a box in the mail, with a picture for her mother, a game for Souta...and what did she get?

Black clothes that were a size too small. It was like an insult from her cousin.

In return Kagome would send her some glitter glue and a sequined animal.

That was the most contact they ever had.

Unfortunately for Kagome, however...She was failing school. So her mother was sending her to Canada to live her aunt, uncle and insulting cousin until she graduated, which wasn't for another two years.

So, here she was. Sitting in the airport, surrounded by every and any of her meager possessions, waiting to get picked up.

And because she was the last one in the airport, it was easy for her aunt to find her.

"Kagome," The brunette moved forward, grey eyes smiling. "Welcome to Canada."

Kagome sighed, nodding.

"We'll work on your English! Don't worry." Tracy ensured, talking slowly.

"Actually," Kagome rolled her eyes, tugging at the end of her hair. "I can speak English just fine."

"Oh." Tracy mumbled, strategically placing all Kagome's suitcases into the truck of the car.

The two women climbed in.

Needless to say, the ride was exceedingly awkward. Tracy explained all the fun and exciting places in Canada they could visit, like Niagara Falls! Or the parliament buildings! Or the country's capital!

Or...or...Kagome didn't give a flying pig's ass.

By the time the two got to the house, Kagome was ready to rip out her hair.

"Don't you worry about your stuff! I'll have Mark help me bring it to the cabin around back." Tracey waved away her hands and pushed her through the front door.

What met her was a sight to behold. Her uncle and cousin were dressed in kimono, and Heather looked like a prostituting geisha with her kimono tied in the front.

They bowed and greeted in broken, horrible, Japanese "_Welcome to our home, Kagome! We've got everything ready and hope you like it."_

And she replied in rapid Japanese, just because she took pleasure in annoying them. When she was done, she smiled.

"I do speak fluently in English. And I'd like to tell you that Heather is dressed like a prostitute, and the Japanese was horrible and Tracy needs your help with my bags as she insisted on doing it herself." Kagome folded her arms across her baggy sweater and watched Heather as Mark moved past.

Heather tossed her long black hair and narrowed her grey eyes.

"You're not goth." She stated.

"Nice to see you too." Kagome rolled her eyes. "And no, I'm not."

Heather looked her up and down.

"There's hope for you yet then." She turned on her heel and sashayed up the stairs to the right. A door slammed when she vanished.

Tracy poked her head in.

"Kagome, come this way." She motioned her into the backyard and led her down to the far corner, where there was a small cabin.

"This is where you'll stay." Tracy opened the door and pointed inside. "There's a small fenced garden in the back of it for you to do what you want with, and it's got running water, heat and it's own bathroom and kitchen."

"You can have dinner with us, or you can eat by yourself, once you get a job." Mark appeared behind his wife. "And no pets; I'm allergic."

"That's pretty much it." Tracy smiled. "We'll fill you in on school tommorrow. Heather's been so looking forward to seeing you in the clothes we all sent!"

The couple bubbled off.

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that they were the ones who sent the clothes.

* * *

The cabin was peaceful, quiet and decorated in mostly dark colors; not that Kagome minded.

She did like her dark colors, but she also liked her neons.

Once her clothes and such were unpacked, she squeezed herself into one of the black monstrosities and stood before her mirror.

They made her breasts look bigger than they were already, and her butt look horrible.

Kagome groaned, but crossed the yard after pulling on a pair of jeans.

"That's a little...tight, don't you think?" Tracy commented once Kagome displayed the terror.

"They're all too small." She snorted, returning to her solitude.

After a nice shower, and a sandwich, Kagome fell into her queen bed, burying herself in her quilts until nothing more than her hair could be seen.


	2. Listening

Heather was the one to explain about school, while the four of them went on a 'family outing' or rather they went grocery shopping.

"McLean High, ugh, bane of my _existence_. If I didn't have the school wrapped around my finger, I would have run away screaming by now."

"What's so bad about a high school?" Kagome asked, flicking through several racks of men's shirts.

"You're not going to wear those, right?" Heather pushed her cousin towards the woman's department. "I swear, some of the stuff they do at school isn't legal."

"Really?" Kagome prodded a pushup bra with too much padding, snickering at it when her finger vanished.

"Would you stop? You'll embarrass me!" Heather growled, frantically looking for someone she knew.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome crossed her arms, gazing up at her taller and older cousin. "I'm may be two years younger than you, but I'm not as stupid as I look."

"Nobody really likes me." Heather snarled, throwing up her hands and searching through the shirts.

"_Really_? With _that_ happy attitude?" Kagome rolled her eyes, and started towards the hair isle.

Heather's eyes twitched.

"Now I remember why I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kagome waved her off, focused on a particularly bright shade of green dye. "You got money on you?"

"Why would I buy you hair dye?" Heather scoffed.

"Well," Kagome leaned forward like she had a secret. "Do you remember when we were little, and the whole pool and pie incident? Wouldn't it be _unfortunate_ if the school knew that story?"

Heather glared, but handed over her wallet. Kagome took a twenty.

"Pleasure working with you." She mock-saluted as she strolled down the isle.

* * *

"You didn't." Heather stared at her cousin in horror.

"I kind of like them." The younger girl blew her bright green bangs from her face and fingered the equally green tips.

"Ugh!"

Kagome watched Heather leave, throwing the rest of her food into her mouth before heading to her cabin.

_'Hey, babe.'_

Kagome glanced at her phone.

_'Go away, Inutrasha. I'm sleeping and we're done.'_

_'Are you sure you don't wanna hook up tnignt?'_

_'For your information, no. And I'm in Canada.'_

She threw her phone across the room and rolled over.

Only to be woken the next morning to what sounded like an air horn.

Kagome scrambled across the floor for her phone and proceeded to kill the item before falling onto her stomach.

After _somehow_ managing to crawl her way into loose board shorts, a green sports bra, and an extra large men's wife-beater, Kagome threw her hair up into a ponytail and trudged to the house.

Heather was still in the shower, but Tracy handed her a plate of toast and jam, along with a stack of books, pens, and paper.

Kagome pushed them haphazardly into her messenger bag, and quietly ate her toast.

She threw herself in Heather's car and didn't start waking up until she had an ice cube down her back, courtesy of her principal, Chris McLean.

"Thank you for joining the waking world." He coughed, frowning. Kagome shrugged. "As I was saying, your transfer papers have all arrived. Courtney will show you to your classroom."

A freckle-faced, mousy brunette appeared, handing her a peice of paper and wordlessly taking her down the hall.

She paused in front of an orange door and then strode in.

"Sorry to interrupt," Courtney smiled, dragging Kagome after her. "But you have a new student."

"Introduce yourself then." The teacher pointed to the front of the class.

Kagome smirked, writing her name in kanji on the board and then turning.

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi."_ She supplied, all in quick Japanese. "_I'm fluent in Japanese, French, Spanish, and English. I'm from Japan, and I moved here because of bad grades. Don't piss me off."_

She paused, and then smiled sweetly.

"_You all are pimple faced, idiots with ego problems who should probably get their heads and dicks checked for diseases. The teachers here are all spineless fuck dolls who hide in closets with their students to get a good orgasm and gives anyone an A who will do it."_

She bowed and then looked at the teacher for 'further instructions'. Harley, which was the teacher's name, pointed to the chair in the back and began the math lesson.

The boy beside her leaned over.

"Even my mad skills couldn't understand what you were saying." He grumbled. "I'm Harold. And you're Kag..me..."

"Kagome Higurashi." She whispered, smirking.

His eyes widened.

"You speak English." He gaped, glasses nearly slipping down his nose.

"Yes. I'm also fluent in Japanese, French and Spanish. Weren't you _listening_?"


End file.
